Touch me
by ClemenceLawless
Summary: No story, it's just a smut between our two favorite witches


Disclaimer: I don't own Willow and Tara. Joss Whedon does. If I owned them, I wouldn't have killed Tara.

AN. There is no story, it's just smut.

Rating: M for swearing and explicit sexual content.

Willow kissed Tara deeply on the lips. Tara felt her removing her shirt and trousers; Willow stopped kissing her girlfriend when the shirt went over Tara's head. She was now laying in just her underwear before her. Willow starred her up and down and licked her lips. Tara was blushing a deep shade of pink but recovered quickly, took Willow in her arms and changed positions so she was on top of Willow. She slowly began to take off her clothes.

Willow was soon naked and Tara found herself starring her up and down like Willow did with her. She brought her soft and firm hands to Willow's pert breasts and touched with her fingertips. She heard Willow inhale deeply; she removed her hands to unclasp her own bra. She did it fast, threw it away and Willow starred at her as she did so. Willow's eyes opened wide and her mouth went open; Tara's breasts were full and big, her pink nipples pointing out at her begging to be touched.

They changed positions again and Willow brought her mouth down until they connected with Tara's left nipple. Willow, immediately, took it in her mouth and sucked gently on it, making Tara arch her back and moan out loud.

"That feels so good, Willow. Can I do that to you?" Tara asked and Willow nodded.

She went off her and Tara attacked Willow's pert breasts and took one hard nipple in her mouth. She flicked her tongue over it and moved her hand to the other breast, pinching that nipple softly. Tara began to suck on it, making Willow groan louder and start to move her hips so her pussy made contact with Tara's left thigh. Her eyes widened because she felt that Willow was very wet.

"You're so wet." Tara said with a smirk.

"Please Tara."

"Please what? Tell me what you want."

"Eat me, Tara!" Willow said desperate.

Tara blushed again and she felt herself getting more aroused, and she could swear that her briefs were soaked. She kissed Willow's flat and slender stomach, she dipped her tongue into her bellybutton. Willow moaned and began pushing Tara's head down with her right hand. She obeyed and began to kiss the small patch of red hair. Then she lifted her head and starred at her girlfriend's pussy. She could see Willow's red and swollen lips, her engorged clit appeared from its hood and she was open and dripping with arousal.

When Tara inhaled, she could smell Willow's tangy and sweet scent and she felt herself get even wetter. She decided to take off her briefs first before she continued. She took them off and threw them somewhere in the room. She, then, bent down and licked the length of Willow's labia, avoiding her clit, and moaned at the taste. She licked up and down to her entrance and she could hear Willow moan loud.

Tara decided that she had tortured her enough and moved up to Willow's throbbing clit and began to lick it. She could feel Willow jump at the sudden touch and slowed down. After a little while, she began to lick faster and Willow's moans got louder and louder.

"Please Tara… I want oh you to… oh god… suck me before I…oh shit… go mad." Willow said between her moans. Tara smirked and took Willow's clit between her lips and sucked softly.

"Oh my god, that feels so good! Tara, make me come, please. Oh fuck, harder!"

Tara obeyed and sucked harder on her clit, wanting Willow to orgasm.

"Tara, I'm coming!" Willow screamed and came hard, her juices flowing freely now. Tara licked it all up and felt herself dripping with arousal. She had never been this wet before and it surprised her.

"Willow, I'm so wet, please don't go slow." Tara husked out and Willow got on top of her. She kissed her lips, tasting herself on Tara. She kissed her hard on her neck and went once again down to her breasts and, immediately, started sucking on her hard nipples. Tara moaned loudly and slowly began to bring her hand down between her legs when Willow stopped her.

"No, it's my turn!"

"Please Willow. Make love to me now. Make me come!"

Willow obeyed and moved her head down between her legs and immediately began sucking on Tara's swollen clit. Tara arched her back and screamed. Willow took her left hand down and thrust two fingers inside her pussy. Tara moaned louder and she began to get close already. Suddenly she felt like she had to pee. That had never happened to her during love making with Willow. She needed to tell Willow before she actually did happen what she thought she would do.

"Willow… I need… to go to… the bathroom! Oh my god, I'm almost there!"

But Willow didn't stop, apparently she didn't hear her, she continued to suck her clit and push her two fingers deeper and faster inside of her. Willow finds her g-spot and she presses it and Tara comes hard, screaming her name. She feels herself unable to hold it in. Willow gasps with surprise when Tara squirts her whole face, her own thighs and the sheets. But Willow gladly licks her clean, removing her fingers and sucks on them too. She looks up and sees that Tara's eyes are closed.

"Tara, that was hot and I like the taste a lot." Willow grinned.

"Mmm, what did I do? I didn't pee, did I?" Tara asked her voice full of worry and tiredness.

"No, you squirted, baby. I bet you're tired now." Willow answered proudly.

Tara relaxed and nodded, too tired to speak. She took Willow in her arms and they fell asleep immediately.


End file.
